


Daddy, Doggy, Displine

by cherry_shot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bottom Joker (DCU), Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Obsessive Behavior, Spanking, Top Bruce Wayne, Translation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: Joker had become restless. The pressure accumulated in his body, his laughter had more sharp edges, his fingers twitched, and his green eyes were full of madness. He started to create more explosions, and his killing methods became even... weird.This is when Batman wants to intervene. Joker needs a little discipline, and Bruce needs to release some pressure. After all, it is not easy to be a Gotham righteous policeman with a dual identity. Not to mention that this madman caused him enough trouble.He doesn't need to say much, find the madman in the dark alley, or Joker finds him first. Like two magnets that have to attract each other. Bruce beat him, cuffed him, and threw him into the Batmobile. He silently listened to Joker's small chuckle behind him, his green eyes still bright in the dark. He longed, he knew. They all both yearned.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Daddy, Doggy, Displine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy, Doggy, Displine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024025) by [DavyBrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett). 



> this is a translated version of DavyBrett's original work! all credits go to the original author and I have gotten permission to translate and reupload this.

Bruce won't give him the opportunity or time to unlock the handcuffs. The clown was locked in the bat cave by him, tied his hands and feet with iron chains, and his collar was fastened around his neck. This time Bruce blindfolded his eyes on a whim. Joker continued his aimless nonsense, he didn't even listen, and cut his clothes with a bat dart.

"Oh, oh, Daddy is angry, right? He is angry~" Joker giggled, and Bruce swore to himself that he would definitely make Joker's smile disappear from his face tonight.

He rudely tore the broken cloth from Joker. "Kneel," he ordered.

"Oh, you have to force me, dear." Joker licked his lips slowly, his slippery tongue licking blood red lips.

The next second Bruce's fist fell on his stomach, causing Joker to bend down and laugh while coughing. "Kneel down." 

He growled. The sound sounds like a beast.

"No!" Joker screamed, laughter spitting out of his mouth like blood, "Come on, baby, then punch me!"

Bruce did. He walked over, pulled Joker's collar cord around his neck and pulled him over, fists fell on his face, and then slammed down so hard that Joker could not keep his balance, his knees hit the ground with a heavy muffled noise. He was still laughing. The bat felt his anger gradually boiling.

"You will never learn well." He sat down, slapped his palms on Joker's pale hips. "Count it, you fucking bastard." And Joker miraculously did it. As the frequency increased, his whimpering and twisting became more violent, with chuckles interspersed in the middle, accompanied by a few occasional sobbings. His buttocks were red and swollen. Joker had counted wrong several times, but Bruce didn't care anymore, he would continue to beat him anyway, until he was satisfied.

Batsy was the only one who could make him surrender willingly. It's not kneeling, no, that's nothing, he likes those little tricks in sex, kneeling, swallowing them all, and being called a pet or a little bitch. no no. It is true, the submission from the body to the soul. He was willing to stay at Bats' feet and kiss his boots forever without thinking about anything.

How many times has he counted? Thirty or forty-five? Joker wasn't sure, he said a number indiscriminately, the rough gloves slapped his ass harder, he screamed and laughed, feeling tears streaming down his eyes. He never guessed whether the bat would hit the left or the right next. At the fifty or sixty-third hit, Bats rubbed the bottom of his boot against his cock, and Joker came. He couldn't see it, but he must have came all over the Bat's boot. Ha, the dark military boots are now covered in that cool, white, translucent--

"Lick it clean."

Oh, Batsy never let him down. Joker grinned, licking the smell of his own blood from his lips. "Yes, daddy." He leaned forward, pressing his head lower, and probing the path with the tip of his nose, following his own taste, touching the sticky and rough surface. He did not hesitate to start licking, he tasted his own salty taste, dust, night, gunpowder smoke. The bumpy shoe upper stimulated his tongue, and he moved his head, making sure to lick everything he tasted and swallow it. His ass was hot, and the eyes of a bat were drawn on his bare back like a whip, and the acupuncture points contracted and relaxed. 

He is hard again.

The boots moved away from him, and two fingers tucked into his mouth before Joker could whimper and protest. He swallowed hard, feeling his throat dry. He hopes to drink something other than his own bat semen, honestly. He does not want to be dehydrated.

He licked his gloves, knowing that the bat could not feel anything, but still made sure that every inch was smeared with his saliva. He resisted not biting the bat's finger, or even scratching it with his teeth. The price he paid for biting the bat's finger last time was too high. It was a painful memory he didn't want to experience again. He snorted a few times, hoping that the bat could get to the point sooner—for example, fuck him—rather than playing with his mouth here. It's good for both of them, really, he doesn't feel the pleasure of poking his hand in someone's mouth.

He heard a slight click, and the bat released his crotch armor. He's so sad, Joker thought, continuing to suck on the bat's gloves to make the sound of water, just such a small sound can make him very excited. He stood up expectantly, fucking the air like an animal in heat. The bat is his aphrodisiac, his drug. Bat bat bat, fuck me fuck me fuck me.

"Suck."

He leaned in at once, his nose slammed against the hard armor. He sniffed, but there was no bleeding. His lips explored inch by inch, and his cheeks. He can tell the outline of every abs. Then there is—ah, prizes. Batsy was still wearing his underwear. He licked his half-erect penis through the underwear, and once again, he moved quickly and softly, like feathers that were touched on the ground and blown away by the wind. If he begs the bat and fuck him, he will do it without hesitation, but the bat will not. Daddy is angry, he will try to delay the time to satisfy the baby, and all he has to do is to shorten the interval-in a way that makes Daddy lose his calm as soon as possible.

It's not that Bats is easy to handle, God, absolutely not. Batsy has the highest endurance of all his bed partners, and he can confirm this without hesitation. Joker doubted he could decide when he would shoot. Sometimes, when Joker is well-behaved—relatively—he will kindly shoot him in his intestines immediately after Joker's orgasm. But-like this, if he hadn't seen it before, he would doubt whether the bat was wearing a fine ring. He thinks he can probably understand why everyone wants to climb onto the bat's bed. But the bat is his, his. Joker opened his eyes and looked at the darkness. The bat didn't move, he used his tongue to find the crevice of his underwear, leaned in with the tip of his tongue, and licked a small piece of hot skin. This is his. Taste, touch and sound. He does not share.

He used the tip of his nose to push open the trousers, letting out his semi-hard penis. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in intoxication-Kafra, the saltiness of sweat and hormones. He is like a dog who has been hungry for many days and has been given a sausage (oh what a great analogy, he is proud of himself), he put him in his mouth in one bite, his lips wrap his teeth, and then he forwards the cloth of his underwear. Step back, revealing a full length.

"I miss it." Joker raised his head and licked his lips at the big bat-it's amazing how a bat can have a little action. Maybe the bat just noticed the lipstick he rubbed and the water on his lips-but now, after so many times, he is sure that the bat will remember every detail. The feeling of his mouth sucking his fingers, the feeling of licking and kissing his lips, the feeling of his cock. He hoped that every time he licked his lips, the bat would remember these. Batsy's response was to stroke his lips with his fingers. So, so gentle. He was going to blush. Using tongue and lips to convey love is much more than speaking out sincerely. Joker lowered his head and went on to do his own work, sliding his lips around the column, once or twice, after applying his saliva, he couldn’t wait to try. Swallow the whole root. He already had muscle memory of this kind of thing, and his throat quickly accepted it without complaint, eagerly wrapped it in and retracted, and therefore forced the bat to gasp. Even if you can't see Batsy's bat penis, you can imagine every bit. Joker went back and forth rudely, letting the bat fuck his throat, he liked this. When his hunger and thirst were satisfied a little bit, he withdrew a little, his tongue swept across a protruding vein, slid to the top and stretched his tongue to lick the drop of preliquid, so that the bat could see clearly.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" he asked, a little depressed because he was blindfolded. He can read what the bat is thinking from the movements of his eyes and lips, after all, his lover is not so talkative. But now--

"I don't think you have won this honor." The bat's penis rubbed his lips, and he obediently swallowed around it again, hearing the bat's tiny gasp. "You have been—very bad recently."

"I've been spanked because of this." Joker let go of it after a hard puff and began to bargain. "Come on, Batsy. Use your cock to teach me how to behave. We all know this is more useful."

Then of course, the bat agreed.

"Fuck, yeah, yeah Batsy, fuck me. It hurts me and makes me bleed." The hard armor surface smacked against the red and swollen palm prints on his butt as the bat fucked him, and the delicious pain made him harder. Joker screamed until Bats decided he was fed up with his voice, and stuck two fingers into his mouth. The bat penis hit him in his intestines over and over again, using him so hard, as if he wanted to hurt him, as if he didn't care that it might hurt him. Joker laughed with the fingers of the bat, mixed with some whimpers. He tried to push his ass higher, although Batsy held his finger so hard that he had no room for movement. He has no reservations-no deliberate slowness, no skill. Only rude and primitive fuck, the purpose is only to get your own orgasm. Oh, oh. Really selfish. Batsy was especially angry this time. He fucks hard when he's angry, Joker loves this.

However, what did he do that made Daddy Bat angry? Fireworks? Jewelry Shop? Throwing laughing gas bombs in the aquarium just to see if his Joker gas will affect the sharks? (Really, those sharks have become so cute, one looks a lot like him) When he escaped from Arkham, he killed two guards and maimed one? He didn't know and didn't care. Batsy is always angry with him, and what's so bad about it? Anger makes him violent, and violence can be transformed into desire through a little temptation. Then he got wonderful angry sex. Everyone is a winner. And he can be fucked well and properly, and get a loose hole after being filled with bat semen. Speaking of this-he was a little curious about what the bat is obsessed with. Of course, the bat can definitely see his Arkham medical report every time, he is as clean as a small white snowflake. He can only believe that the bat will not go out and mess around to get himself sick and then infect him. (He better not. Otherwise, he should consider bringing male chastity belts or something to the bat. Bats are suitable for this, depending on the SM suit he wears.) Then he would be jealous! Very jealous! Seriously, Batsy wouldn't do that? Would he really fuck another hole without a condom—or another force? At least the latter won't. Batsy will definitely avoid making someone's belly bigger. He knows Batsy. He thinks he probably won't get married. Oh my god, he couldn't even-it would be funny if the bat were married. Oh, what will happen to him, become a harmless good gentleman the moment he returns home? No, then how should he explain the disappearance every day at midnight? And your own, ah, little game? no no. Bat’s moral standards will not allow him to cheat on others behind his back. He must not be married. But Joker can think about it-Batsy’s only possible partnership is probably to find someone who knows his secret identity, and have to endure the silence of the big bat and sulking "I am the night", and tolerate him running out every night. Go to the gangster criminals and throw them back to Arkham (Oh forgive him for using this word, he has the highest respect for his colleagues. Except Pingu. He is super boring.) Throw back to Arkham. They can't do without Batsy. Also—and tolerate him. Who can take them apart? They are a destined pair of desperate lovers--

Joker's thoughts were pulled back by a particularly strong collision. He heard the chirping of the bats in the distance, and the panting of the big bats on his body.

"Where did you go?"

"Thinking about something-don't be jealous, I think about you." Joker grinned. "Have you thought about getting married?"

"That's unlikely." He heard the curvature of the bat's lips. "Although I do not exclude you from wearing a wedding dress."

"Oh, I will look very beautiful in white, sweetheart." Joker laughed, he was about to shoot, his voice became tight, "No—not with me. Imagine, with a beautiful lady, Blond hair and blue eyes—please tell me you don’t like Catwoman. She’s a bitch.”

This word made the bat's actions a bit heavier and punish Joker's swear words. But he didn't speak, which means that he at least considered having a relationship with a cat with sharp claws-Joker ground his teeth.

"You are not allowed to hurt her," Batsy said, pressing her thumb precisely on a sensitive spot on his hip, causing him to whine. "Otherwise I will never fuck you again."

"Don't-lie to yourself, Bats." Joker grinned, even if he couldn't see him, he knew his black knight was tightening his mouth, and they were about to arrive. "No matter what I do, you will do it. You can't refuse this ass. You can't live without it."

Bats' response was to slap him again, probably on a flushed handprint, which was doubly painful. He twitched and came again, and at the same time kept leaning on Batsy's cock, trying to make him go deeper. The bat fucked him through the orgasm, extending it. Then, maybe just to increase his discomfort, he pushed his prostate a few times. Joker didn't hold back his reaction. The bat liked his screams, and then shot into his own intestines. Every time he got it out, it was damn laborious. Joker couldn't help but imagine that the semen of the bat had been smashed by his own intestines. How much is absorbed by the wall. Well, he still prefers to swallow it directly.

Bats pulled himself out, and Joker remained in the position he had just kept without moving—without the energy to move. He imagined what he looked like now. It must be broken and pathetic. Didn't he get into the bat's heart wrapped in black armor? 

Bats would feed him as he was unhealthy, like treating a skinny stray dog with malnutrition; and noticing his obsession and desire-oh, this is the beginning of the fall of the little bat. Isn't it? A poor sick dirty clown. The bat is willing to take him home.

Batsy picked him up and the blindfold was removed. He looked at those blue eyes and grinned. "Don't tell me this is over, little cake."

[Maybe some people think that the bat I wrote, uh, and Kerr, OOC, I can only say, I think they are like this! Maybe other people’s bats won’t feed their clowns, but my family’s will definitely, because he loves Joker and knows Joker needs this, so he will provide it. Of course it cannot be said that he himself does not like this. But he did it to satisfy Joker. 】

The bat's eyes darkened, holding him towards the single bed in the corner of the bat cave. It seemed to be a hospital bed, and Joker smelled the disinfectant medicine in the air. After patrolling his kingdom and returning to his territory, did the bat lick his wounds alone here? He was placed on the bedsheet and immediately stretched out his hand to hold the bat's arm.

"Come on, sit with me for a while. We can chat."

He thought the bat would frown and let him go away, but he actually sat down. Ha, Batsy is really softened. Joker laughed more happily, pulling his arm, wanting the bat to lie down on the bed with him. The bed is a little too small, he doesn't mind. In fact, this is so good that they have to be close to each other to not fall.

"You are too good to talk today, Bats." Joker, who achieved his goal, naturally rested on the bat's arm, as if that hard muscle was really more comfortable than a pillow. "If the taste of your semen hadn't changed, I would almost have been dropped because of you." He turned sideways, with one leg hanging on Batsy, as close as possible to the Bat's armor, he has Batman limited skin hungry Thirst. He had known it for a long time, and had contracted it on the first day he saw the bat.

Of course the bat didn't speak. He has always dismissed himself. But he likes to fuck himself. Paradoxical bat. Joker blinked, feeling a little confused. Sex with bats is always physically exhausting. "Bats, Batty Cake, Batsy Boo, let's discuss things, don't throw this poor clown back to Arkham, okay?" His tongue is heavier, he feels a little cold, and he wants to sleep. "I want to fight you again when I wake up."

After Joker finished speaking, he fell asleep. After all, he clearly knew that he could not control the bat's will. If the bat wants to send him away, it's useless to say anything, it's better to go to bed first. On the contrary, if the bat decides to keep him... then his little head will find ample excuses anyway.

Joker fell asleep with a belly of bat semen.

-

When he woke up, he was not surprised to find that he was handcuffed, and somewhat surprised to find that he was covered with a blanket. Although he was a little disappointed, the bat did not accompany him to monitor him. But of course, the bat must be looking at him somewhere.

"Batsy-weasy!" he yelled at a camera. "I want room service!" And he wanted to pee.

Joker waited patiently for ten seconds and then began to struggle, waving at the camera, screaming, pretending to be choked, and moaning. Before he considered whether to lift the blanket and masturbate at the camera, the little bat finally appeared, and his hand was still Hold a tray. Ha, maybe he thought he would definitely not use that silver shiny thing to knock his bat on the head. So cute.

"I want to solve my physical needs, dear." Joker raised his chin. "Well, the less pleasant one."  
Batsy walked over in silence and took out the key to unlock the handcuffs. How does he remember which pocket everything is in? There are so many small pockets on his belt, it is estimated that there are even lollipops for children. Of course, Joker also knew that there were lubricant, handcuffs, anesthetic condoms inside.

Joker-naked-hummed and sneaked into the bathroom, deliberately leaving the door open. He grinned at the breakfast on the table when he came out, what he said, the bat wanted to feed him. He even prepared a loving breakfast for him, oh, he cried if he was moved.

"Batsy—"

"Kneel down."

Joker's eyes widened. Oh, breakfast is more interesting than he thought. Joker knelt next to the bat's boots reverently. That's how he licked them yesterday. He watched Batsy take off his black gloves and slowly put the gloves aside to break off a piece of bread. Joker let out a low whistle unconsciously. Batsy rarely takes it off, even when he fucks himself, he condescends to remove a piece of armor. It's a gift to see him showing a little more skin. He licked his lips, he really learned not to bite the bat's finger, he promised.

Joker leaned forward again, watching the bat raise his hand as if he was teasing a puppy with food. Oh Bats. Joker felt a little trouble breathing. His spring dream itself is implementing one of his favorite sexual fantasies. He tried to straighten up, scratching his two paws on the bat's knees, making an urgent grunt. Damn it, this is shameful. But what does he have to do with dignity in front of Batsy? He barely spit out his tongue, if he had a tail, he would be wagging fast now. He only hoped that he prepared the collar and fake tail in advance.

What disappointed him was that the bat did not feed him by hand, but threw it down for him to pick it up. He almost dropped the small piece of bread on the ground. He wasn't sure if Batsy saw this as a new way of humiliating him, and he didn't care. But he really wanted to lick the crumbs from the bat's hands.

"Batsy, darling, I won't bite your hand." Bat ignored him completely, just went to break another piece of bread. Joker closed his mouth. He is a pet now, but pets can't speak. He had to keep scratching Batsy's armor, watching his hand dangling in front of his eyes, and receiving the bread to eat as soon as he let go.

"Good dog." Batsy's tone was dull as a brick, but his hand touched Joker's hair as if he was petting a small animal. Joker groaned more cooperatively, rubbing against the bat's hand. He was tightly attached to the bat, his stomach pressed against the hard leg armor. "Do you want to come up?" Joker nodded eagerly, and suddenly felt that the original purpose of the bat might just not want to listen to him. How could he know that he loves pet play?

"If you continue to be obedient, I will consider letting you up," Batman said, and then he—he leaned over and put the milk bowl on the ground.

Oh, that's why he brought a milk bowl instead of a cup.

Joker doesn't like this tasteless liquid. But he was willing to drink anything for Batsy, besides being white, it would probably add a little extra effect. Joker withdrew from the bat and crawled to the bowl facing him. He looked up at Batsy and smirked with his tongue out, then lowered his upper body to lick the milk from the small bowl.  
It was really a small bowl, and Joker had to hold a mouthful and lift up his head to swallow it smoothly instead of choking himself to death. At the same time, he deliberately made an excessively loud chirp, and the moist sound triggered by his lips and tongue could be clearly heard in the bat cave. Joker was looking forward to the moment when the bat would go up and feed him mouth to mouth. He definitely will.

"Alright." Joker immediately raised his head, like a puppy that really heard the owner's command. He felt a drop of milk slip from the corner of his mouth to his chin, a little itchy. He crawled towards the bat, Batsy wiped the drop of milk from his chin with his thumb, then raised it to his mouth to lick it.

The bat pulled him, allowing Joker to ride on his lap smoothly. Joker licked his face carefully, rubbing his tongue against the edge of the hard helmet. Batsy didn't stop him, Joker tried to clean Bat's face with saliva. But then the bat stopped him, causing Joker to groan dissatisfied, and could only quietly wait for the bat's next move.

Batsy broke another piece of bread, and if he were to feed him this size, they might have to eat until noon. Joker quickly put the bat's fingertips into his mouth this time, personally showing that he would never bite. First, roll the bread into his mouth, and then the bat's finger. Joker put his index finger and thumb in it. The tongue deliberately stretched in and scratched the bat's palm. The bat is probably not afraid of itching, but it is always more sensitive. He wants it, he wants it.

The bat's fingers pinched his tongue, and Joker let out an excited cry, then sucked the two fingers in his mouth harder. Bat's willing response means that in all likelihood he will get a fuck next. Joker's body trembled in anticipation. He tried to calm himself down, looking up at the bat searching for some information. The bat looked overly calm, playing with his tongue without any reaction, and kneading as if he were a decompression toy. Joker had to open his mouth, and his saliva slowly flowed down. He really looks like a dog now. Joker saw disgust and desire in those blue eyes. Poor little bat, he hasn't spent time with himself. Joker guessed that he must have tossed and turned for many nights and didn't understand why he reacted to such an abnormality. Oh, maybe, maybe he will still get an erection — ah, he definitely will, just look at his eyes — and then deliberately ignore his cock and don't masturbate.

He still doesn't accept it, but it doesn't matter, Joker can wait. Batsy will understand one day. After all, he can't do without himself, right? Joker grinned, and not surprisingly, his lover frowned, and the pressure on his tongue was almost painful.

Joker let out a groan, and if he could speak now, he would tell his lover to focus more, with the same force as to tear his tongue off. The bat seemed to know what he was thinking, let go of his tongue and kissed him immediately, his teeth bit his lips viciously, Joker tasted a mint smell in his mouth, probably toothpaste, the little bat really Came to see him without breakfast? The bat’s kiss soon couldn’t make him think about anything. His tongue teased him dirty, while his hands were not idle, groping around on Joker’s naked body-if it weren’t the situation, Joker almost The word obscene is going to be used. Joker couldn't help but tighten himself, he was still wet, he just cleaned it hastily in the toilet, and now the bat semen in his stomach was slowly flowing out, directly sticking to the bat armor. He wanted Batsy to fuck indirectly. He reached out to fumble for the bat's crotch, opened the piece of armor skillfully, and then anxiously wanted to free the bat's penis from his black panties. Batsy sighed as if he was amused by his eager movements. Joker raised his head and blinked at the bat, then lowered his head to continue his great career.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who can't wait, Bats." Joker said as he stroked the erected shape with his fingers, poking his fingers at the top, and the black cloth was wet with the pre-liquid. The big bat responded by sticking two fingers into his ass. His eyes darkened when he realized that Joker was still wet, and Joker could feel the big guy he was holding bounced with excitement. Oh, Bats. "You like me like this, don't you? For you to be wet, open..." Joker tightened his butt and held Batsy's fingers, while patiently rubbing the black cloth that propped up the tent with his palm. "Next time you can prepare an anal plug for me, dear." Joker licked his lower lip and stared into the bat's eyes. Three fingers were added and they were expanding him quickly and efficiently. "I like anal plugs. You can give me an exclusive bat anal plug-a black one with small bat wings on it... I will put it in after you fuck it and keep me open, when do you think If you want to fuck me, you can go straight without wasting time." Joker couldn't help but reach out to grab the pointed ears of the bat. He felt uncomfortable after touching it, and then he raised his body and bit his teeth.

Batsy finally interrupted him, shook his hand away and stuck his penis out of the trousers (that's like a spring snake) directly into him. Joker couldn't help laughing, the bat's hand gripped his hair, the pain was very comfortable. He closed his eyes and felt the ups and downs of the bats, his penis rubbed in and out, and he imagined a black lightning bolt in his mind. Run through him, fill him, destroy him. Let a small electric current surge in the blood, he will be burnt to ashes if he doesn't let go, but let him let go, he would rather die. 

After all, he only lives for the bat.

"Look at you," the bat growled low, and the sound was like a large carnivore threatening his prey, or his female. He didn't stop thrusting, Joker opened his eyes. This was the time when Batsy was most unreserved. His disguise of his calmness and wisdom have now all given way to instinct. Only the most primitive is left, the beast that Joker had seen in his dream, with fangs and black wings. His fingers clenched his waist fiercely, leaving painful fingerprints. In the next few days in Arkham, Joker pointed at them and lived. He would press down on those blue-purple marks, slowly recalling the pain that the bat gave him, but now Joker was only making a broken whimper. He wanted to speak, he wanted to respond, he wanted to scream out all his love for the bat. But there was only one animal-like whine from his throat.

But the bat seemed to understand, he understood, because his dark eyes were possessive as if it was going to overflow, and he grasped more as if to melt Joker into his blood, because he roared, "Mine," kicked, "little," kicked, "bitch." Joker shot it out the moment Bats uttered the word, with bat penis spasms inside. In the past, he wanted Batman to kill himself, but now he changed his mind. He only wanted Batman to fuck himself.

He was shaking all over, trying to look at the bat with his eyes open, letting him use himself. His lover bared his teeth and roared so beautifully during orgasm. Feeling the warm liquid poured in, Joker's eyelashes trembled slightly, and closed his eyes. He lay on the bat and completely lost his ability to move. After a while, Batsy took him to the bathroom clearly-cleaned thoroughly.

When he came out, Joker found that the clothes he had dropped the night before were now lying neatly on the bedside, and his heart sank slightly. This shows that he is leaving. His only means of protest is to refuse to wear his own clothes and to look at the bat grievously.

Batsy looked at him and sighed. Then he walked over and picked up his shirt. "Stretch your arms."

Batman is helping him get dressed.

Eventually, a clean and tidy Joker was taken to the table (like a person) to eat breakfast, then the bat handcuffed him with handcuffs, and they walked towards the batmobile together. Joker sat in the co-pilot in silence, obediently letting Bat put his blindfold on him. In fact, he would close his eyes even without the blindfold. He didn't want to know the secret identity of the bat. He is just his Batsy. No matter who he is during the day, he is just his bat at night.

"Don't be so silent, Bats." Joker lay down comfortably in the seat, the angle of the backrest was perfect for him to sleep in, and it was warm. "It's me who should be sad. The next day I can only live on our memories in Arkham alone. And you, you always have other things to do."

As always, the bat said nothing.

"Give me a collar. Daddy, master, whatever you want, please give me a collar." Joker didn't forget to beg for this when he was drowsy. He can't help it, the Batmobile is very comfortable.

"If you are good."

Joker smiled.

END


End file.
